


The sun come shinning through, for you

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Each time it happens it's during a different part in their relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, So much fluff and ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a nice smile.</p>
<p>The prompt was: “Blaine being asked to do toothpaste commercials.” This is absolute and pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun come shinning through, for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Smile' by Charlie Chaplin. It still does seem like a grammatical mistake, though. Darn.

The first time is during his second week in New York, he’s just figured out how the bus system works when of course he gets on the wrong one and ends up having to take the final train back to Bushwick at 10pm.

During the whole trip the only other person in the wagon stares at him which is why he decides to call Kurt, both as a distraction from the creepy man with the intense gaze but mostly because he wants to, they didn’t have plans that evening but he still wishes he was home with him.

He tells Kurt as such which earns him a somewhat fond snort. Blaine smiles because he can picture everything Kurt does as he tells him about his day and by the time the train is a stop away his cheeks hurt a little.

That’s when it happens; the man stands and comes up to him, smiling kindly and making a questioning gesture to which Blaine nods, telling Kurt he’ll see him in a bit and hanging up.

“So sorry for interrupting but we’re almost at the end of the voyage. My name is John Bulming, I work in the advertisement world. By chance, have you ever thought of going into acting for commercials?”

Blaine’s jaw drops a little before he shakes his head.

“Um, well I’m planning on going into the world of performance but I had never really considered... ads.”

“Well, I hope I’m not overstepping but you have a lovely smile. In my professional opinion you should really consider using it to your advantage.”

The man, Bulming, reaches into his suit pocket, pulling out a card with his name printed on it.

“If you ever feel like putting those lovely teeth to good use give my agency a call, we cater to Colgate and other huge name brands, they’re always looking for mouth models.”

It takes everything in Blaine not to snort and all he can think about is how he needs to get home right away to tell Kurt. Instead he smiles, gives his thanks and pockets the card.

That night, Kurt laughs so hard he falls off the couch.

~

The second time it happens he’s at lunch with his parents and Kurt. They just announced their engagement and his mom is crying with happiness and his dad is sporting a small smile as he pats Blaine on the back and shakes Kurt’s hand.

The last time he had told his parents about wanting to marry Kurt they had told him he was too young but now, barely two years later, the news is received with congratulations and smiles. His father even laughs when they tell them how Kurt was the one to propose this time around.

When dessert is finished and Blaine’s father leaves to pay the check while his mother goes to the ladies room to freshen up, a man in shorts and an ‘I <3 New York’ shirt comes up to their table. 

It takes a full minute of pitching before Kurt bursts out laughing. The man seems unfazed as he continues to give Blaine a list of pros for letting him bring him to “the Elmex people” because apparently Blaine has the perfect mouth for toothpaste commercials. 

Blaine politely declines with as little smiling as possible because Kurt is still laughing and it’s infectious. By the time Blaine’s parents come back to the table Kurt is crying into Blaine’s sweater, wheezing out denture jokes between bouts of cackling.

The elder Andersons leave soon after that with a compliment from Kurt about their son’s flawless teeth, which they don’t understand.

That night Kurt kisses him randomly in the middle of a movie. It takes Blaine a second of content bliss to realize what he’s doing. He pushes Kurt away with a “tss” sound as Kurt giggles and settles back against him.

“You were feeling up my teeth. I feel cheap now.”

“Mhm, I wanna get my dose of them before the world does,” Kurt says wistfully, like some kind of goodbye scene from a soap opera.

Blaine grabs his chin, looking at him intensely for a second before finally giving him his silliest accent, “They’re yours forever, my love, mon amour, fear not.”

Kurt kisses him again only to dissolve into laughter against his lips and Blaine happily joins him.

~

The third time it happens it’s on the beach in the south of France on their second honeymoon. Kurt is slapping at his phone with annoyance as the alarm reminding him to turn over chirps loudly. He flips over pancake style only to find Blaine smiling down at him.

Blaine barely gives Kurt a second before it clicks before he flops down on top of him, covering him with his entire body, trying to utilize all the space like a quilt. 

Kurt laughs breathlessly as he manages to curl his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, not even trying to roll him off.

They fall asleep like that, waking up later with pattern sunburns in weird places, Blaine’s back red and hot. He whines at Kurt who soothes him, pulling him back inside the hotel they’re staying at to get aloe vera in the little shop. They don’t find any.

They walk shoeless up the hill to the center of the village closest to their private hotel beach. There, in a pharmacy, while Kurt asks for some sort of cooling cream in French, Blaine wanders around. 

He finds a miniature chalkboard, a hand painted figurine with a tiny piece of chalk attached. With a secret smile he writes out his and Kurt’s initials on the blackboard, drawing a heart around them.

A woman taps his arm then and he looks up to find a radiant smile so he responds in kind even as she starts speaking rapidly in French, a language he already can’t understand with an accent he can understand even less.

She slips a card into his hand where he’s still holding the porcelain artifact and gives him a wave before walking out.

“Uh...” Blaine turns around where he finds Kurt already there, a hand covering his mouth. Blaine is concerned for about two seconds before Kurt bursts out laughing, holding onto Blaine’s arm for support.

“Oh my god,” he wheezes. “She just propositioned you to do a chapstick commercial.”

Blaine huffs out what he intended as an offended noise but it ends on a bark of laughter.

“For god’s sake!”

Kurt just laughs harder, earning them strange looks from the person at the counter.

~

Blaine never does end up doing a toothpaste commercial but he enjoys every pun Kurt can come up with every morning when they brush their teeth together before Kurt would kiss him mid brushing and giggle against his mouth at the mess and tell him he’ll always have his favorite smile and that he’s glad it’s his and only his.

Or every dramatic wistful sigh Kurt makes whenever an ad for mouthwash or something comes on tv and curl up next to him on the couch and comment on the crookedness of the commercial actor’s jaw and unequal facial feature and how Blaine’s face is way more perfect. 

  
Or the way Kurt would trace his smile with his fingers, drawing the small but there wrinkles with feather light touches and a secret smile that Blaine would return because it’s theirs. Blaine would lean in and kiss Kurt and they wouldn’t move from their cocoon of warmth wrapped around each other on the hallway floor, they wouldn’t go back to their room and just sleep there on the heated carpeted ground tangled together, still smiling. ****

****


End file.
